The Tree
by Gray Del
Summary: During a tragic accident wiping out mankind, one girl lived. Her name is Annabeth Athena Chase. In boredom she writes a letter in a tree, but what happens when someone returns it? Rated T for slight Language
1. Carvings

Six Years Ago in the City of The Athens…

The screams of the townspeople could be heard for miles. The only city with people left is in ruins.

The beast, a scaly creature with wings and beautiful orange eyes, destroys everything.

No one breathes in the town.

No one but the girl with a gash in her chest.

Her eyes close softly and the beast dies, his quest completed to destroy mankind.

As he dies he crushes the rubble underneath him.

Hours pass in darkness.

The girls beautiful gray orbs shoot open, only to see everything gone.

"Mother?" she called into the black of night, light only illuminating from the crescent of the moon.

The only thing that met her was silence.

She gets up, her blonde hair being played with by the wind.

She walks down the empty streets, only pausing to look at the dead bodies.

It's only when she reaches her mother's body when she realizes it.

She is alone.

Present Day in the Forests Near the Girls Camp…

The girl, giving herself the name of Annabeth Athena Chase, considering her village refused titles, races in the woods, her footsteps soft and quick, not being heard by even the best ears.

She stops and hides behind a tree.

Since that day when she was ten, she has learnt to hunt and fight to survive.

Annabeth takes a deep breath, bracing herself, and turns, stabbing a deer with her dagger in the process.

"I'm so sorry." she whispers.

Lightly stepping, she sits down and skins the deer, cutting the hide and fat off the animal.

She takes the hide and the meat, leaving the fat for the other animals.

Annabeth walks back to her camp and looks at the spacious area.

Her tent, made of animal hides and wood beams, stands in front of her fire pit with a rod to cook the animals meat.

She first puts the meat on the rod and goes into her tent to put the hide in her basket with the others.

She takes her dirty clothes and sets them in another basket.

Then she starts the fire and cooks the meat, with plenty left over.

She goes to the creek with the extra meat and the clothes.

Her meat is stored in the cold part of the creek, hidden from the animals by a sheet of animal hide and rocks.

She takes the basket of clothes down to the warmer part of the creek.

Carefully she cleans them with a rock , water, and a substance she likes to call soap, making it while tripping with materials in a basket, mixing the ingredients.

She scrubs hard on the soft cloth, getting rid of the mud and clay from her last trip to the river.

After finishing she takes it back to camp and looks at the sun.

It is three fourths through the sky, so Annabeth, being bored, carved a note to no one inside an oak near her tent.

_Dear No One,_

_I am terribly bored. I try everything to have fun, but am too paranoid to do anything._

_From,_

_A. A. C._

when she was finished carving the message with her dull knife the sunset reflects on the cool metal.

She gets up and sighs, putting her knife in her lather skin boot before racing to her tent, wondering if her life will consist of writing letters to no one, being alone in the dark forever.

**Hello Wonderful Viewers!**

**I need a name for you guys…Please suggest something!**

**No flames please.**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches OR Pieces N' Peaches?**

**Ding ding ding!It's Pieces and Peaches, you are correct… or not.**

**Anyways…**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	2. The Reply

Annabeth wakes up to a owl hooting.

She smiles at the sunrise, a perfect view from her door.

Getting up quickly she goes to her basket of now clean clothes and grabs a rabbit skin shirt, leather shorts, and her normal boots.

Once changed she realizes all her jobs where done yesterday.

Annabeth decides to take a walk around the area, looking for new areas.

As Annabeth runs past the trees when she stops, frozen.

She looks at the oak, in which she wrote a letter only yesterday, and sees scratchy, uneven handwriting underneath.

"No.." she whispers to herself, stepping slowly over to the tree.

She reads the note carefully.

_Dearest A. A. C.,_

_I can understand your boredom. I too am bored. I see you all the time in the woods with my friends, watching in fascination as you live with such a plan. We hope to meet you one day, but we only come out in the DARK._

_Written,_

_T. O. G._

_Annabeth breath quickens as she puts her face in her hands._

"_I'm going insane." she breathes once she comes with a conclusion._

_She grabs her knife and writes back._

_Dear T. O. G.,_

_Who are you? I see no tents or anything in these woods, how do you survive? How old are you? What's your gender? I must know, I feel insane!_

_From,_

_A. A. C._

She sighs and runs off to her camp, the sun already about to set.

T. O. G.'s words echo in Annabeth's mind.

_We hope to meet you one day, but we only come out in the DARK._

Annabeth looks out of her tent at the dark, only to face the tree which has caused so much trouble.

Suddenly a dark figure creeps to the tree and simply draws on it with its fingers.

Annabeth hides a gasp as she pretends to be asleep when the figure looks at her.

Through her partly closed eyes she sees beautiful green eyes.

She never thought she would see another pair of eyes besides her own.

She falls asleep to the sound of rustling leaves and howling wolves.

******Oh!**

******So you might of seen :**

******The initials were NOT Percy's.**

******The eyes would of been described as sea green, knowing me, so who is it?**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	3. Mental Talks

She groans as she feels something on her back.

Wait, what?

She turns her head to see a rabbit on her back.

She smiles and takes it by the scruff of its neck and sets it on the floor before she gets up.

Sighing Annabeth simply leaves in her clothes, not caring if they are pajamas.

She races toward the tree to find another note.

_Dear A. A. C.,_

_I know you have many questions. We are your age. We are a mixture of boys and girls. We live… uniquely. I hope we can be great friends and sorry if my friend who wrote the first note freaked you out._

_All My Love,_

_K. D. G._

Annabeth excitedly squeals as she replies.

_Dear K. D. G.,_

_How many of you are there? Why can you not go out into the light? I haven't the courage to go into the dark, after my home was destroyed by it. I do hope you all understand._

_From,_

_A. A. C._

Sighing she walks off to do her chores.

During her work, she starts having a mental fight with herself.

_Maybe the dark won't be so bad!_ The adventurous side of her thinks.

_Or the people are murderers!_ The terrified side reasoned.

_They would murder me in my sleep if they were murderers._

_They are probably waiting for the perfect time!_

_Will not!_

_Will to!_

_Will not!_

_Will t-_

_Stop it! _She scream in her head.

"I'm going crazy!" She says aloud.

She hears a chuckle and freezes.

"T. O. G. ? K. D. G. ?" She asks into the forest.

Nothing.

"Hmm…" she says aloud.

After a twig breaks she runs back to camp like her feet are on fire.

Breathing heavily Annabeth crouches over, putting her hands on her knees.

Looking back up she realizes she's deeper into the forest.

Sighing she starts to walk back until she sees the sky.

Dark.

**Woah ho ho!**

**That got INTENSE!**

**Luv y'all!**

**I have decided to call you guys…**

**My Lovelies!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	4. Not Alone

Annabeth runs fast, her hair getting caught by branches and her feet stumbling on rocks.

When she finally reaches camp the moon shines through the clouds, creating an eerie glow on her eyes.

She freezes and hides in a bush as she sees three figures answering her note.

"Oh Gods." She breathes.

The figures turn in her direction as she holds her breath.

One has bright blue eyes, almost seeming like lightning flashes through them.

The next one has onyx eyes, and the last one has light green eyes.

All of them look like wolves standing up.

Annabeth feels tears prick her eyes as they move closer to her bush.

She secretly writes in her head.

_Annabeth Athena Chase, age of sixteen died by wolf people while hiding in a bush, all because she was out late._

She feels a tear run across her face and down her nose as one of them grips the bush**.**

Right before they move it a howl comes from the other side of the woods.

They immediately leave the bush and howl back, racing to the source of the howl.

Annabeth lets out a breath and runs to her camp, wondering.

Wondering who they were, what they wanted, why they were wolves.

All the questions flashed through her mind as she fell into a black, dreamless sleep.

She wakes up to birds chirping and gets up immediately.

After dressing in a quick shirt and shorts, barefoot, she races to the cooler, as she calls it, and grabs the extra meat, putting it on the rod and cooking it, making the air smell of burning wood and deer meat.

She smiles but still feels uneasy.

She decides to read the note.

Walking over to the oak, she looks one last time at the meat before racing over.

_To A. A. C,_

_There are fourteen of us._

_We cannot go to into the light due to… priorities._

_I understand your misfortune._

_We do hope to meet you, though._

_We hope we can._

_From,_

_N. D. A._

She looks over it.

Fourteen?

Woah.

Annabeth goes to the meat and takes it off the rod before replying.

_Dear N. D. A.,_

_Fourteen?_

_I never imagined!_

_I really want to meet you, maybe if I wait in my tent and you all come in?_

_Please?_

_I will wait._

_From,_

_A. A. C._

She smiles, satisfied, and walks off to eat.

After the day she sits in her tent, waiting.

They walk over to the tree and read it.

The onyx eyes she saw yesterday stare at her intently.

They go from wolves to the hair disappearing, the fangs turning into normal teeth, and eyes looking less ferocious.

Soon one teenager stares back at her.

He has onyx eyes, black hair that goes just under his dark lashes, pale skin, and sunken in skin, making him look like a walking skeleton.

She suddenly prefers the wolf.

He blinks at her and her grey eyes blink back.

They do this for minutes before he runs off.

She understands and starts setting up food, bread and apples, and water.

Soon fourteen teenagers come out of the clearing.

As they come forward, she sinks into her tent, suddenly hating the idea.

They sit in a half circle around her while she sits cross legged in a corner.

"Um, hi?" she tries.

"Hello!" a girl says.

"I'm Annabeth."

"Thalia."

"Nico." the familiar boy says.

And just like that she learnt all there names.

Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason, Percy, Katie, Travis, Silena, Beckendorf, Grover, and Juniper.

Just like that, she knew the world wasn't empty, she wasn't alone.

And that feeling was the greatest.

******Hello!**

******I got a review to make longer chapters, so if I introduced the people in this chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise My Lovelies!**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	5. Alfas

Over the past hour Annabeth has learnt at least one thing from each person.

Thalia loves black, a color she can never seem to find in nature.

Nico seems to blend into shadows, making it easy for him to hunt.

The list goes on.

Annabeth especially likes Percy, with his sea green eyes and jet black hair just above the eyelashes, he couldn't be cuter to Annabeth.

Of course, the voices also came back.

_Talk to him! Ask him why they're wolves!_

_That is so rude!_

_So? I don't see you doing anything!_

_Shut up stupid voice!_

_Make me!_

"Callate idiota!" she yells in frustration.

They look her in confusion.

She blushes.

"I- I told the voice to shut up, idiot." She looks down, her long bangs covering her face.

"In what language?" Thalia says incredulously.

"Spanish."

"Voices?" Percy asks.

"I've been gone from civilization for so long, two little voices talk like people, only more annoying."

They laugh.

_You talked to him!_

_Keep quiet or I'll rip your throat out in my mind._

_SORRY!_

Annabeth smirks.

"Are there any other people in the world?" Annabeth asks curiously.

The others faces darken.

"None that we talk to." Percy says.

Annabeth cocks her head sideways like a dog.

"What?"

"The others, we call Alfas. They hate us. But they are just da-"

"Language!" Katie says in monotone, obviously hearing this before.

"Dang dogs." Thalia grumbles.

"They evil?" Annabeth jokes.

"Yes." Thalia says seriously.

Annabeth gulps.

"They've been looking at you for years. Trying to meet you. They can go out in the light, lucky." Nico grumbles.

"That chuckle and the twig snapping? That was them? They were like, three feet away."

The others look at her.

"They're advancing, look if they try to talk to you, go somewhere dark. We'll meet you there."

She nods, freaking out.

"Well, we better go hunt." Silena says.

"If you want, the frozen meat I have if you want I'll cook it." She suggests. "It's probably been a while since you ate anything cooked."

They all nod.

"Okay, some of us will get it, don't leave." Thalia says.

Annabeth nods again.

They leave and she sits in silence, once she loved, now she misses the other voices, even the ones in her head.

She sees clear blue eyes in a clearing and she goes rigid.

Alfas?

It comes closer and she backs up as far as she can.

Soon it is right in the entrance of her tent, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, now a teenager.

"Guys?" Annabeth squeaks into the darkness as he step closer, the moon illuminating a scar across his smiling face.

"Hello Annabeth." He says.

"Thalia?" She yells.

Soon he's right in front of her and his eyes flash ferociously.

"We'll meet again, your blood on the floors of our cave." he snarls as she backs farther.

"Thalia!" She now screams. "Thal-"

She gets cut of by his hand covering her mouth.

He flips her over his shoulder and bolts out of the tent while she screams and tries to reach the knife in her boot.

Grabbing it she stabs his back.

He howls in pain and lets her go.

She grabs her knife, yanking it free, and sprints back to her tent.

They turn to see her and Thalia lets out a low growl.

"We told you to stay-" she starts, but sees the bloody knife.

"They came fast." she croaks before falling, the room spinning.

Then everything goes black, the voices of the others turning into meaningless echos.

Annabeth wakes up in the afternoon.

She sighs and gets ready before doing chores like a monotone.

She heard scuffling of feet and whispers like," We're coming." and ," Watch out, girlie.", but she ignores them and keeps working.

At night she almost sighs in relief.

Setting up food and water, she waits for the others.

They soon come with worried expressions.

"Are you okay?" Percy asks.

"Just a head rush, I got slammed over someones shoulder." She tries to make it a joke, but soon turns into angry looks from everyone else.

"What else?"

"Today I got tormented. Shuffling of feet, whispers, all that."

"They're coming fast." Thalia sighs.

"You sure? They could've came for half the day, since I woke up at midday."

"Tormenting comes. Then they get in your head. Octavian, the half leader, gets in peoples head and makes horrid dreams. Then they get you, they have a shape shifting one. If it's just one of us, never come over until you ask a question."

"But they could be listening to everything we say."

"That we are." A similar voice says.

Annabeth turns to see the boy she stabbed leaning on a wooden post in her tent.

She backs into Percy's chest.

"Luke." Thalia growls.

He turns around, showing his back.

"Look what Annie here did to me last night." He says, turning around and grinning.

"Don't call me that." Annabeth says, her face darkening.

He steps closer to her and she falls in Percy's lap.

"I know everything about you, Annabeth." He grins.

Her face turns white.

He comes so close she feels his hot breath on her face.

She notes it smells like blood.

He puts a single strong finger under her chin, making the others growl, forcing her face to stare at him.

"You will be ours. And when that happens, we're gonna have a lot of fun." he whispers in her ear.

"Go to Hell." She whispers back.

"Already did."

He turns and walks away as she slumps into Percy's chest.

"I'm so dead." she mumbles.

**MMM!**

**Got Octavian and Luke into the mix,My Lovelies!**

**Ain't they evil?**

**Did you see that hint of Percabeth?**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	6. Blood and Nicknames

Annabeth crouches and looks for a animal.

Seeing a rabbit she hides behind a tree and gets ready.

As the rabbit bounces past the tree she turns and stabs the rabbit in the chest.

"I'm so sorry."

"Are you?" a chilling voice asks.

She turns to see Luke.

"What do you want?" She growls, skinning the rabbit rather violently.

He grins and steps forward.

Instead of cowering she sits tall and doesn't even flinch when he traces her tight jaw.

"A strong one, aren't you?"

"I suppose you could say that." her voice glints with hostility.

He smiles at her but she grabs the meat and gets up, walking to camp, but he follows her.

"How do you live this good?"

"I did live good, then you showed up." she smirks as she puts the meat on the rod and throws firewood into the pit, making the blackened dust puff into the air.

"Something says you're mad." he observes, sitting on a stump while she work.

"NO!" Annabeth gasps sarcastically. "You tried to take me to your friends by throwing my over your shoulder and I stabbed you to escape, but I'm NOT MAD AT ALL!"

"Good." he smirks.

She growls as the meat turns dark.

"Can you just leave?" she asks, taking the almost burnt meat off the rod.

"I could, but I came here for a reason."

"To annoy me? Mission accomplished, leave!"

"More like a deal."

Annabeth looks up.

"What deal?"

"If we take you now you won't have to go insane, honey."

"Rather go insane than give up."

He smirks.

"Thats cute, well I'll just stay here until your friends come."

She looks up at the sun to see the orange ball three fourths through the sky.

"Great." she mumbles.

He smirks as she puts the meat on a giant leaf.

"Why do you do that?"

"So I can put it down without dirt getting on it."

She eats in silence, except for Lukes excessive blabbing.

She heard a few words like 'Percy' , 'Thalia', 'Best friends' , 'killed', 'Rachel' and 'ended'.

"Do you shut up?" she asks in annoyance.

"Nope." he grins.

She looks at the sun setting.

Finally, you can leave." she sighs as she grabs his arms, turns him around, and pushes him away.

"Go." she instructs.

He swings himself around and comes so close she has to look up to meet his eyes.

"No thanks." he smirks.

Before she can register what happens he grabs her waist and pulls her body to him.

"Go away." she growls, trying to get his hands to unlatch.

They tighten and she yelps in pain.

He leans into her ear and whispers," You're going to be insane."

She struggles harder as she sees her friends advancing.

She thinks about the story he blabbed about.

"What would Rachel say?" his gaze hardens and he tightens his grip again.

Wrong words.

"She would want you dead." he smirks.

She gulps.

Next plan.

"THALIA! THERE'S A UM… PROBLEM!"

Her friends are soon by her sides.

"Let her go Luke." Thalia growls, her eyes turning yellow.

"Or what?" he smirks, tightening his grip and digging his fingernails into her sides.

"Ouch." She breaths as she feels something warm go down her sides. "Why does it smell like blood?"

"Your blood smells good." he smiles and his eyes turn red.

She struggles harder.

His nails reach her bone and she cries out.

"Reached bone." He smirks.

Thalia pounces on him and his fingernail dig out of Annabeth's sides fast, making her gasp in pain.

She falls instantly, getting caught by Percy.

"Thanks." she breathes.

"No problem."

Thalia gets up and they race to Annabeth's tent, shutting the flaps fast.

They sit in the middle and look around at all times.

"Are you okay?" Thalia asks as Annabeth wraps her sides in cloth.

"Fine." she lies, but cringes as she sits.

"Mhm." Thalia says.

"What are we going to do?" Annabeth asks.

"I don't know." Thalia mumbles.

"Who do they have?"

"Calypso, under a spell, Kione, Octavian, Luke, Reyna, and Gleeson Hedge, also under a spell."

"Who's Rachel?" Annabeth asks.

"She was our friend. Got corrupted. Died while giving a prophecy."

"What was it?"

"Never heard it." Percy says.

"Hmm…" Annabeth feels the gears in her brain moving.

Percy sees it in her eyes and smiles.

"Weird." She decides.

"Very." Percy agrees.

"His fingernails are sharp!" She winces.

"Like a weapon." Thalia says.

"He said my blood smelled good?"

"He, unlike us, kills humans, while we eat animals."

She gulps.

"Is he going to eat me?"

"We haven't found another human in years, so that's probably what he wants to do, but we won't let him." Percy says, helping her fix her bandages.

When his fingers touch her skin she feels a zap.

They look at each other.

"You shocked me!" She pouts.

"Sorry." He chuckles.

Once they finish fixing the bandages everyone stares at them.

"What?" Annabeth and Percy demand.

"I'm thinking Percabeth." Silena muses.

"What?" They both ask again.

"As your couple name." She says in a 'duh' tone.

There faces turn red.

"We are not a couple!" They both say in usion.

"MHM!" All there friends chorus.

They both huff together and lean into the other at the exact same time.

There friends laugh.

"I'm thinking a cave themed wedding." Silena muses, leaning into Beck. "What do you think Charlie?"

"Charlie?" Annabeth asks.

"It's his real name, only Silena is allowed to call him that." Percy explains.

"Hmm..."

Percy laughs. "Hmm... What?"

"Are you two dating?" She asks them.

"Yep." They say in usion, as if practiced.

"That explains it more than Seaweed Brain over here." She laughs.

"Seaweed Brain?" Percy sputters.

"It's called a nickname look it up."

"You're such a Wise Girl."

"Percy, that's a compliment."

"It'll still do."

"Aw, stage two nicknames!" Silena says.

"We aren't dating!" They both screech.

"Mhm." The others say in usion.

"Alright, out!" Annabeth jokes.

They burst out laughing.

After a little while they do leave and she falls asleep to their goodbyes.

In the middle of the night Luke slinks into her tent, sits down next to her and runs his hand through her curls over and over.

"I'll get you, my fair Annabeth, and when I do I'll never let you go." He whispers as he presses his lips to her forehead.

She moves a little in her sleep and he walks out.

******Alright!**

******Was that long enough, My Lovelies?**

******I hope so.**

******THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER 900 VIEWS!**

******You rock!**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	7. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**You might notice my name has changed.**

**I will explain.**

**A person found my account, and I do not want that person to read them, all he does is make fun of what I do, tearing me down so to say.**

**THIS IS NOT PERMANENT!**

**It's only until he stops looking.**

**I promise!**

**Sorry if this confuses you, but he doesn't stop making fun of me.**

**This is the only thing he hasn't made fun of.**

**I can't ruin this.**

**Sorry once again.**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray Del. My real name**


	8. Sunlight and Green Faces

Annabeth wakes up with chills down her spine.

She turns around and comes face to face with Luke.

"Jesus!" she screams as she falls off her bed.

He smirks.

"Get out!" she screams.

"Nice pajamas." he observes.

She looks down at her shirt and shorts.

"Get out!" she repeats.

He sits down and stares at her while she grabs some clothes.

"Please go." she says.

He smirks.

He gets up painfully slow and walks out.

Sighing in relief she gets dressed.

Walking out of her tent Luke comes out of the trees.

"Aw come on, no, please?" she groans.

He smiles, a cold heartless smile, and steps close to her as she backs up.

"How are your sides?"

"Like it matters to you." she snaps, pulling her shirt.

He looks at her before clearing his throat. "I'd like you to meet Octavian."

Before she can register what he said shes grabbed by the sides, wincing, and is scooted closer to Luke.

"How are your sides now?" he asks.

"Flaming." she spits.

He smirks.

"Octavian, move your hands higher."

Octavian's hands move to her stomach and Lukes cold fingers lift up some of her shirt so he can see her sides.

"Let me go!" she says.

He rips the bandages off rather painfully, causing her to scream.

He smirks.

"I still smell your blood." as he says it he traces the fingernail prints. "It smelled as beautiful as you are."

He dented the skin again and she screams in agony.

He looks at the blood on his fingers and slowly licks is off, making Annabeth turn green.

"We're coming soon." he whispers in her ear. "And when we do, you'll become numb to pain. I promise."

They let her go and she falls.

"See you soon." he smirks before they leave as she crawls up.

"Go to Hell!" she screams.

Waiting until they're gone she starts crying as blood runs down her sides.

She stumbles to a cave and looks for Percy.

She finds them all stuck in a cave.

"Guys." she croaks and they all turn to her. "I need new bandages."

While they replace bandages she tells them what happened.

"That ba-" Thalia starts but sees Katie's warning glance. "Banshee."

"He had your blood in front of you?" Percy says, wrinkling his nose. "That's sick."

"That's tormenting, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth corrects.

"Again with the nickname?"

"Never going to let it go."

"Why can't WE go in the light?" Katie complains, leaning into Travis.

"I don't know." Thalia grumbles.

"Can you go in artificial light?" Annabeth asks.

"No." Thalia sighs.

They could see the gears turning in Annabeth's head.

"What if you block the light?" she says.

"What?" Thalia says.

"Like if I made something to block the sun." she says.

"Like what?"

Annabeth gets up and goes back to her tent, grabbing twigs and cloth.

She comes back with leather strips and makes a twig hold up the canvas and that held by other twigs, connecting it all with leather straps.** ( A/N Supposed to look like a umbrella)**

She makes one prototype and runs back to the cave.

She holds it up, showing them how it works.

"Let me try!" Thalia shrieks. "I NEED to go into sunlight."

"What if it doesn't work?" Percy asks.

"Then I will die one happy lady!" Thalia says as she snatches the device from Annabeth, puts it up and walks out.

They all hold their breath, but nothing.

"IT WORKS!" Annabeth cries.

They all yell in triumph.

She walks in with a huge grin. "For the first time in forever I was warm!"

"I'll go get more materials to make more." Annabeth says.

"I'm coming!" Thalia screeches and races out with Annabeth.

They come back with three baskets of materials and they all start making some more of the device.

Soon they are all outside, enjoying the warmth.

"This is so cool!" Katie says.

"Agreed." Frank and Hazel say.

Annabeth smile happily and sits down on the soft soil, watching her friends watch in awe how they were out in light.

"So you're outside." a voice says.

They turn to see Luke.

"I knew she was smart from the first time I tasted her blood."

"First time?" Annabeth growls.

He smirks and steps closer, causing the others to growl.

"What would Rachel say?" Percy says.

Luke growled.

"She would want me to do this." He moved faster than humanly possible and was soon behind Annabeth, smelling her neck.

She stiffened, but he caught her arms and swung her around so she was inches from his face.

"How about we make this the second time?" he asks.

She struggles hard as her friends advance.

"Don't advance. I'll kill her." Luke warns while his teeth turn into fangs.

They stop and Annabeth struggles harder.

He smiles at her.

She gets and arm free and attempts to hit him , but he grabs it and grips it until a sickening crack and her scream can be heard.

"Octavian." He calls and Octavian soon appears.

"Hold her."

Katie puts her head in Travis's shoulder.

Luke draws down her stomach with a claw and she cries out.

He takes the blood and puts it on his fingers before licking it like he did this morning.

"Let me go." She whispers, voice quivering.

He smirks.

"Let her go Octavian."

He drops her and they walk off while her friends go over to her.

The moon came out a while ago so they drop the devices and charge for Luke.

Leo, Percy, and Katie get him and claw the daylight out of him.

The moonlight illuminated the scene, making it ten times crazier.

They leave a crumpled Luke and go back to the cave.

Annabeth turned green again so they let her rest in the cave while they talk.

"I cannot believe they did that." Piper yells.

"And we couldn't do anything!" Jason agrees.

While they keep talking Percy keeps looking at Annabeth.

"Percy? Percy. PERCY!" a voice keeps yelling.

He turns to see a mad Thalia.

"Stop staring at her!" she says. "It's bad enough she has has the wounds, don't stare!"

"I don't think he was staring because of the wounds." Travis smirks.

"Does Percy Wercy have a crush?" Nico cooes.

He feels his cheeks get hot.

"No."

"Mhm." everyone hums.

"Shut up." He mumbles.

Silena squeals.

"You guys SO have to go together, a date has to be planned. I'll set it up and it will be beautiful with-"

"If we go on a date will you shut up?" A new voice groans.

They turn to see Annabeth awake, her gray eyes glinting in the moonlight, making Percy's heart skip a beat.

"Yes." Silena says.

Annabeth sighs.

"Fine, when?"

"Tomorrow at the stream by the cave." Annabeth nods, turns around, and falls back asleep, mumbling something like," Night Seaweed Brain."

Her soft snores echo through the cave.

"Night Wise Girl." Percy says.

"Yay, a date!" Silena squeals.

"You said you'd shut up!" Percy says.

She clamps her mouth shut but jumps up and down in excitement.

He sighs and throws his hands up.

"We can't go on a date when Luke is after her!"

"STOP USING EXCUSES!" All the girls say.

"This is the most romantic thing that has happened since Tratie. Let me have this!" Silena pouts.

When Silena pouts, you lose.

"Fine!" Percy gives up after six minutes of intense staring.

"EEP!" the girls say.

"I'm going to make Annabeth fancy clothes." Silena yelps running over to her fabrics and needles.

Oh Gods, save them now.

**So, a date.**

**Oh Gods, My Lovelies, I have it planned out!**

**IT'S FREAKIN' MAGICAL PEOPLE, MA-GIC-AL!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	9. Silena Snaps and Moma Juniper

Luke sits on a tree stump and looks at his group.

"So, Percy has a date. Why don't we do something about it, eh team?"

Everyone roars with approval.

He smirks.

"Lets get started then."

)I(

Annabeth wakes up to Silena's face hovering over hers.

"OH MY GODS!" she screams bolting out of the bed.

Everyone stares at Silena.

"Silena!" Thalia groans. "I said wake her, not scar her for life!"

"Sorry!" she pouts.

Annabeth groans and forces her body up as it screams in protest.

_Stop moving!_

_Oh great, it's you again._

_Yes it is, and stop, that hurts!_

_Do not tell me what to do._

_I will!_

Annabeth pushes the thoughts out of her mind and sits next to Percy with a sigh.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yea, fine, my body is only screaming." she sighs.

He looks at her in concern.

"Seaweed Brain, I'm fine, promise." she lies.

"No your not."

She frowns at him.

"I'm fine."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your not."

"YES I AM."

"NO YOUR NOT."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"No-"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Thalia interrupts. "Annabeth, you are not fine."

Annabeth sighs and leans back. "Traitor."

"Percy, go fix her bandages." Thalia instructs.

He gets up and offers her a hand.

She takes it, wincing, and gets up.

They walk over to the right corner of the cave, where they store the bandages.

She sits down as he grabs the cotton cloth.

"We're going to run out of these if you keep it up." he jokes.

She laughs and pain runs up her sides.

"Ow." she mumbles.

He makes her lay down as he changes her bandages.

His warm fingers on her cool skin cause her to shiver.

She suppresses it and he continues to work.

"Are you okay?" He asks, concern brewing like a storm in his eyes.

She looks to see if anyone is listening before answering.

"No." she sighs.

He finishes and looks at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"You'll be fine." He says.

She looks at him.

For once in her life she believes someone.

He caresses her face and they lean closer.

Just before their lips meet, Thalia screams," PDA!"

"Thalia, that was the perfect moment, and you ruined it!" Silena gasps as they pull away from each other, turning pink.

"That was INAPPROPRIATE for kids."

"Your inappropriate for kids." Silena shoots back.

"And what about when you and Nico kiss?" Hazel shutters, soon followed by everyone else.

Thalia turns red.

"Fine, CONTINUE." she sighs.

By now Annabeth and Percy shake their heads and go over to group.

"REMEMBER THE DATE IS TONIGHT!" Silena squeals.

"HOW COULD THEY FORGET WITH YOUR INCESSANT SQUEALING?" Thalia shouts.

Silena gasps. "Thalia used a big girl word. Someone get her a cookie!"

They continue bickering while everyone else groans.

"SHUT UP!" Juniper finally yells.

Everyone stares at her.

She never raises her voice, claiming it was violent.

"I cannot stand the two of you fighting!" she squeaks. "Go sit in a corner, Thalia, and Silena, we need to talk."

Thalia grumbles but goes and sits in a corner while Silena walks with Juniper, who is signaling violently.

"Juniper went Moma." Grover gawks. "It's so hot!"

Everyone laughs as he turns pink, realizing he said that aloud.

Silena and Juniper come back and sit down.

"Thalia, come here, Silena wants to apologize."

Thalia comes over from her corner, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry I made fun of your vocabulary and yelled at you for interrupting a total Percabeth moment."

"WE ARE NOT PERCABETH!" They both shouted.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was rude." Thalia sighs.

They both hug and sit down.

Hazel starts clapping. "Beautiful!"

They laugh and lean back.

What no one noticed is Luke, sitting in a corner in their cave, eyeing Annabeth.

Annabeth feels the familiar chill and turns to the corner to see the icy blue eyes.

"G-guys." she stutters.

No one listens to her, so she gets up, claiming she needs air, and runs off, away from the blue eyes.

She reaches her camp and walks in, looking.

"Where is it?" she mutters to herself.

"Looking for this?" she turns to see Luke swinging her blade in between his hands.

"Give it." she says, stepping closer.

He smirks.

Ten minutes she's chasing Luke through the trees to get her knife.

Jumping off one branch she grabs another tree and safely jumps to another one in a matter of seconds, him right in front of her.

She finally grabs the knife.

"HA!" she smirks.

He smiles, a cold smile.

Chills run down her spine.

"I got her, boys."

Her eyes grow in realization and starts running through the forest, Octavian and a few others right on her heels.

One catches her and she turns to see Travis.

No, it can't be Travis, he's taller and his hairs less curly.

She yanks her arm out of his grip and keeps running.

She reaches the cave.

"Travis… behind me… short… forest… Luke… similar… what?" She gasps.

She runs to the back of the cave and checks for more of Luke's goons.

She turns to them.

"A Travis look alike was behind me after Luke stole my knife and I raced over to get it. I was stupid, but there is a mini Travis RUNNING THROUGH THE WOODS! WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"Connor." They all sigh.

She looks at them.

"Who?"

"Travis had a little brother, but they… corrupted him. Made him think Travis was the bad one." Katie says, leaning into Travis.

"That's AWFUL. But they must be nothing alike except for looks, because he caught me." Annabeth says.

"HEY!" Travis says.

She chuckles. "Just kidding."

She sits next to Percy and starts juggling her knife.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks.

"Juggling." she replies, catching it and putting it next to his throat teasingly.

He grabs it, does a couple moves, and it ends up next to the small of her back.

She smiles.

They inch closer.

"NOT HERE!" Silena cries. "Has to be on the date."

"We can't go on a date if Luke is after me." Annabeth says.

Silena snapped.

"Listen." she says, deathly calm. "I have been waiting to create a new couple since we ran out of people. I haven't done anything like this forever. When we met you, Percy acted less broody. I can see the butterflies in your eyes, Annabeth. So you will go on this date and have a good time even if I have to gag you and drag you to the stream. UNDERSTAND?" her voice grew louder every sentence.

"Yes!" They both say, startled.

Silena smiles like nothing ever happened.

"Good."

******Woah.**

******Silena just got REAL!**

******When I typed it I thought, with this scar people and never think of Silena the same?**

******And a voice replied Yes.**

******I flipped out.**

******Turns out I left my headphones on and the person sang YES loud.**

******Weird right?**

******The gods are telling me it, My Lovelies.**

******Special thanks to :**

******hermes child awesomness**

******N3onSocc3rBall**

******For Reviewing more than once and staying! You guys rock!**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	10. One Shot Wednesdays?

**I know, ANOTHER A/N?**

**Yes.**

**I want to know, if for three weeks, you want me to do something called One-shot Wednesdays.**

**It's were for every Wednesday I upload One-Shots like crazy!**

**Tratie, Groviper, Frazel, Percabeth, Thalico, the list goes on!**

**You can tell me yes or no in the comments, and tell me what you want the first one shot pairing to be. I have a Thalico already typed BTW.**

**Tell me in the reviews!**

**REVIEW!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	11. ONE SHOT WEDNESDAY'S ARE UP!

ONE SHOT WEDNESDAY'S ARE UP!  
SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER!

Review!

Pieces and Peaches

-Gray

P.S.

LUV Y'ALL, MY LOVELIES!


	12. Dreams Hurt

Luke walks into their camp and sits next to a sleeping Annabeth.

Her hair is flat around her, exposing her neck, making Lukes eyes turn red as he hears her blood roar in his ears.

He combs his hand through her curls, the other one tracing her jaw.

"Soon Annabeth, soon." he whispers, blends into the shadows, and disappears, like sand in the wind.

)I(

"_Wise Girl, get up, we have to go on the date." Percy whispers in her ear._

_She gets up, groaning," Seaweed Brain."_

_He smiles at her. "Just be glad I'm not getting you to wear the outfit Silena wanted. Took ten minutes of staring."_

_She smiles and they walk over to Silena._

"_Go to the stream. Dance to the sound of your hearts. Come back after you kiss." she instructs._

"_Love you too!" Annabeth laughs as she pushes them into the cool night air._

_They walk for a minute before reaching the stream._

_The surface glittered with the moons light, looking like a spotlight. Two rocks sit next to each other like seats._

"_Woah." they both gasp simultaneously._

_They sit close on the rocks._

"_What was the next step?" Percy asks._

"_Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolls her eyes, nudging him playfully. "Dance to the sound of our hearts beating."_

"_What does that even mean?" he breathes._

"_Dance with no music." she explains._

_He gets up and offers her a hand._

_She takes it and he walks to the middle of the clearing, right next to the stream._

_They slow dance, foreheads pressed together, her eyes glittering from the moonlight._

"_This would be better with music." she says as he twirls her._

"_Totally." He agrees._

_They laugh and just dance for hours._

_They finish, look into each others eyes and lean forwards._

_Their lips meet and they feel their brains melting._

_Each of them thought if they were in heaven with everyone they love it wouldn't feel better then that moment._

_Her lips were soft and warm._

_He puts his hands on her waist, careful with her sides._

_They pull away and stare at one another._

"_Woah." they both gasp._

"_Last step." she says._

"_Go back." he sighs._

_They walk hand in hand back to the camp._

_They look in the camp to see no one there._

"_Silena?" Annabeth calls._

_Nothing._

_They search the entire cave to find no one._

_Except a note._

_How was the date? Your friends are at Annabeths._

_See you there._

_-LUKE_

_They look at each other and come to a conclusion._

_They burst into the cool night air and run to Annabeth's camp._

_They look to see Luke smirking and leaning on a wooden post in her tent._

"_Where are they?" Annabeth spits, forgetting all rules of personal space._

_She's inches from his face and grabs his arms, digging her nails into his skin._

_He bleeds but only smiles._

_She turns around to find Percy gone._

_She lets him go and backs into a tree._

"_Where are they?" her voice quivers causing her to curse herself._

RUN!

You again!

They're going to get you, run, I can't be trapped!

_She listens and sprints to the cave._

_She hears Luke's cold, heartless laughter behind her and cackles of people._

_Someone trips her and she falls hard._

_They drag her away screaming._

Annabeth wakes up with a start.

Dried tears glisten on her skin, along with cold sweat and dirt.

She looks around to see all her friends and sighs.

They got Silena to move the date to tomorrow, considering it was almost sun up.

A light pattern of rain bumps on the caves entrance.

A faint rainbow slips over the horizon.

She gets up and steps into the cool rain, running her hand along the bumps on the cave.

Then she just sits there in the sunlight, thinking.

Why does Luke torment people first? She knows that dream was him. Maybe he was telling her not to go on the date. No, thats what he wants her to think, or is this what he wants her to think? Does he want her to think at all?

Sighing in frustration she leans back into the rocks, warm from the sunlight, the rain clearing.

Why can't he leave her alone? Go visit a goat instead, they probably have more meat than her!

"You too?" A new voice says.

She jumps but turns to see Percy.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks.

"You could say that." she says.

"Luke." He guesses.

She told him everything. That is, everything but the date part, thats embarrassing.

"That's sick, making you think that." he wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Totally." she agrees.

Percy holds his umbrella up, considering the sun hasn't set just yet.

"What are we going to do?" she asks.

"I don't know. We'll probably go into a mini war." Percy says.

"I think that's already happened." Annabeth sighs looking at him.

They lock eyes and just stare at each other for three minutes.

They slowly lean closer.

Their lips meet and Annabeth feels the same thing as her dream, as does Percy, but he doesn't know about the dream kiss.

They pull away and he parts his lips, Annabeth expecting something romantic.

"Don't tell Silena."

She laughs. "Promise."

He smiles and the moon shows, making him put his umbrella down.

They lean into each other, enjoying the others warmth.

Luke's cold eyes watch them from a tree, him fingernails drawing lines into the trunk, his eyes red.

Oh Gods.

)I(

Luke runs back to their camp.

"The dream didn't work." He growls.

"What now?" Calypso asks.

"Phase three."

"That's skipping phase two."

"SO? THEY'RE MOVING FAST." he roars.

She only sighs," Phase three it is, grouch."

"GO!" He roars, eyes flaming.

They scramble to their places and get ready.

"Get ready Percy." he growls. "Annabeth's going to be gone."

)I(

Annabeth goes to get firewood and hears cracks of wood.

She sighs.

"Luke, if it's you then I'm not scared of that dumb dream."

A girl about her age comes out, with chocolate brown hair tangled and wild eyes.

"Help." she whispers.

Annabeth runs to her and checks her for wounds.

"Luke kept me prisoner for so long." She shutters. "Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Calypso." she says and Annabeth freezes.

"They say you're under a spell." Calypso's eyes seem to clear for a minute, but soon turn misty again.

"I escaped it." she says. "But you won't."

Before Annabeth can realize what she said she's grabbed by the middle and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"PERCY!" she starts to scream, but is soon gagged by a cackling Calypso.

She's dragged away by Octavian and Calypso, screaming the whole way.

They bring her to their camp, a clearing in the forest.

"Well, well." Luke says, sending shivers down Annabeth's spine.

"Release her."

Octavian drops her quickly and she scrambles to her feet.

Before she can run Luke grabs her arms.

Denting her pale skin he draws blood down her arms making the others eyes turn red.

"Leave!" he says to the others.

Pulling her so there's no space in between them he digs his teeth into her neck.

Her screams are almost heard over the gag.

She turns as white as a sheet when he drops her.

"Bloods better than last time, Annabeth." he grins, licking his teeth.

Exhausted, all she can do is tremble.

"Go to your friends. Last time though. Next time you won't escape." he forces her to stand and points back to her friends, which she stumbles to.

She reaches the cave and can only look at her just waking up friends before passing out knowing this isn't the end, he won't stop until she dies, and she knows he won't hesitate.

And that's what scares her most.

******I HAD to make it intense!**

******It's just me! :D**

******Don't hate, just tolerate, My Lovelies, that's what I say.**

******Two yes's for one shot Wednesday! So I will do it!**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	13. Waking Up and Phase 4

Annabeth wakes up on a bed with a cold cloth on her forehead.

She dips in consciousness enough to say 'Last time." and falls into the black void.

She wakes up again but doesn't open her eyes.

She hears snips of words like 'Annabeth', 'Luke', and 'war'.

Falling back into the void she hears Percy's voice.

She smiles before it goes black.

She wakes up one last time and feels every part of her body like it's on fire.

Breathing heavy she scoots her legs off the bed and gets up, her legs shaking.

Her friends turn to her

"ANNABETH SIT DOWN! YOU LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD TO BE STANDING! You're shaking like a leaf and your as white as a sheet!" Juniper says.

Oh great, Moma Juniper's back.

"Relax, MOM." she tries to joke before walking.

She fell.

"Ow." she says while Juniper smirks.

"I tried to tell you!" she says simply.

Annabeth grabs her knees to hoist her torso up and shakily gets up again.

She stumbles back to the bed and sits down, playing with her knife in boredom.

"No playing with your knife! You. Are. Grounded!" Juniper says, snatching her knife.

Her friends chuckle.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Count stuff? I don't know!" Juniper says.

"Percy, help me out here." Annabeth groans.

"Juniper, can you at least give her something to do?"

Juniper sighs before going to get their clay.

Handing her it she says," Make stuff."

"Love you too Juni!" Annabeth laughs and starts to mold a building.

Her thoughts trail off to Luke.

Why does he want to torment her? She's not crazy, just wounded. He took a lot of blood. Which sucks. Literally.

"Annabeth!' Her name brings her to reality.

Percy and her friends look worried at what she made.

She looks to an almost exact replica of her and Luke when he bit her neck.

She was trying to kick him with no avail and her arms were being held by his as he sunk his teeth into her neck. Her figure looked visibly scared as Lukes face was in the neck.

She smashes what she made with a scream.

"I- I'm gonna go to bed." she shudders, pushing the clay away and laying down.

…

Luke smiles as the broken girl screams, smashing what she made out of clay.

She mutters something and lays down.

He smirks and scales the trees and moves further to hear their conversation.

"-not safe. We shouldn't let her go anywhere alone. She got lost in thought for three minutes and made a clay figure of herself almost dying! We didn't know what happened, but this is serious. Don't. Leave. Her. Alone. Got it?" Thalia says.

He smirks.

Never leave her alone?

Perfect.

Phase four is starting.

…

It was all she dreamed about.

His fangs embedding in her neck, her screams and struggles, his evil grin when he let her go.

She wakes up screaming every night, waking everyone else.

Percy would take her in his arms and kept whispering soothing things until she fell asleep in his arms.

Luke would slink in at night at growl at her in his arms as he strokes her golden curls until Percy would wake up.

Then he would grin at him and walk away while he growls.

This happens every night.

Must be Phase 4.

Or is it?

…

Annabeth wakes up for the fourth time in Percy's arms.

She smiles before quietly slipping out of his arms and going out to the last few wisps of sunlight in the dark sky.

Sighing she presses her bruised body into the cool stone of the walls of the cave.

She slowly slides her back down the cave.

A rustle comes from the bushes and her muscles tighten and the scar on her neck seems to heat in reminder.

She slowly gets up and walks over to the bush, grabbing her knife.

The bush stops moving and she runs back to the cave.

Luke smiles at her vulnerability, his eyes turning red at the scar on her exposed neck and her blood rushing as her heart beat quickened.

He wants to race over to her and drink from her again, but he restrains himself.

"She's weak." Calypso comments with a smirk.

"Why don't we just take her now?" Octavian asks, eyes turning red.

"Because we would have war. We aren't ready. Just yet." Luke smirks.

They all cackle and leave, except Luke.

He turns back to Annabeth, who slipped back into the cave.

"I made a promise Annie, and I entail to keep it." He smirks and leaves, his message carried by the wind.

She hears it and turns to find no one.

She does see a line of blood on the tree.

She gulps with only one thought on her mind.

I'm so dead.

**I'm sorry it's short, but I have writer's block!**

**UGH!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	14. Unclouded Memories

**War.**

**The word echoes through Luke's mind and sends a grin to his face.**

**The blood, the screams.**

**He can practically see Annabeth cowering under his claws.**

**He grins.**

**War sounds pretty good.**

**…**

**Annabeth woke up in someones arms.**

**She snuggles into muscular arms but freezes.**

**She might sound crazy, but it doesn't feel like Percy's. His are warm and protective. These are cold and demanding.**

**She looks up to see Luke grinning at her.**

**Before she can scream he clamps a hand over her mouth.**

**"****Shh Annie." he smirks. "Your boyfriends sleeping."**

**Her eyes shine with fear as he drags her out of the cave, ignoring her muffled screams and punches.**

**He brings her back to his camp and ties her to a tree.**

**"****Luke, what the crap?" She demands, ignoring the stinging from her wrists from the rope.**

**He only smirks. "You can come out."**

**His group comes out of the trees with their eyes red and Annabeth struggles harder.**

**"****Calypso." Luke nods.**

**She walks up to Annabeth with a gigantic smile.**

**They must be three inches from each other when her already clouded eyes darken and she runs her claws down Annabeth's face, creating a blood trail.**

**They wait for her to scream but she only smiles.**

**Luke gives a frustrated sigh.**

**"****Reyna."**

**Reyna walks up immediately and punches her until she spits blood.**

**Annabeth only giggles.**

**They do this for hours hurting her and only getting a laugh out.**

**Luke sits there the whole time growing angrier and angrier.**

**Finally he yells," Enough!" and goes over to her.**

**She stops laughing and stares at him with actual fear.**

**"****Oh, I see." he smile, tracing the faint bite mark on her neck making her lean into the tree.**

**"****Leave." he commands to the others.**

**They grumble but walk off.**

**"****So Annie, how's the friends? They'll love the message I left."**

**She spits at him, a mixture of water and blood landing on his arm.**

**He only growls and tilts her head to him forcefully.**

**"****Get ready Annie." Thats when his teeth sink into her neck.**

**…**

**What does Thalia wake up to?**

**Katie, screaming.**

**She sighs and turns around to scold her before a scream gets caught in her own throat.**

**In blood three words are written.**

**'****_She's mine now.'_**

**Thalia's blood turns cold.**

**Luke.**

**Percy only sits there, grief stricken.**

**Katie starts sobbing into a surprised Travis.**

**"****Oh my FREAKING Gods." Thalia says. "The nerve of him. I don't care if we aren't cannibals, I'll beat him until he bleeds everywhere and lick it off my finger's in front of him! I don't give a flying fudge! He must've been born on a highway, because that's where most accidents happen! His face looks like it caught on fire and tried to put it out with a fork! He's so ugly when his mother dropped him off for school one day she got a fine for littering! LITTERING! He should fall off a cliff and I would throw a party while he falls and I'll laugh at his crumbled figure!" the insults only get worse as the blood dries.**

**She finally can only glare at nothing in silent rage while everyone gapes at the colorful language she used.**

**"****I didn't even know those bad words existed!" Katie whispers.**

**The moon illuminates the cave as Thalia stomps out to the woods, screaming Luke's name along with colorful words.**

**"****LUKE GET OUT HERE!" She demands, coming close to his camp with her friends close behind.**

**Calypso comes out with a smirk and Annabeth's knife, one finger on the tip of the blade, the other on the handle.**

**Leo looks pained at her and turns away while Thalia only glares.**

**"****Callie, I get you're under a spell and everything, but please snap out of it! What did Rachel say on how to break it? A insane moment or something? Still. Snap. Out. Of. IT!" Thalia says.**

**Calypso only smiles at her before throwing Annabeth's blade at her face.**

**You might expect one to flip out or show emotion, but Thalia was totally pokerface as she grabbed the thrown blade in midair and threw it back, only inches from Calypso's face.**

**"****Insane enough?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.**

**Calypso's eyes seem to widen in realization.**

**"****Thals?"**

**Before they can say anything Octavian comes out.**

**"****Well, hello Thalia." The way he says her name makes her want to take a thousand showers but stands tall and still.**

**"****Where. Is. Annabeth?" She says slowly.**

**"****With Luke. We tortured her for hours and all she did was laugh. That is, except for Luke." He grins.**

**As if on cue one of her muffled screams can be heard near the deeper part of the forests.**

**"****Let us over there." Thalia says calm and even.**

**She sees Calypso slip into the trees and sighs.**

**"****Not without a sacrifice."**

**"****Like what, take me?" She jokes, eyes shining with amusement.**

**He doesn't move, only smiles.**

**Her smile disappears.**

**"****Uh…" she thinks for a minute before taking a deep intake of breath. "Fine."**

**Her friends look at her in horror as Octavian smile and drags her by the wrists into the forest while she mutters," Oh crap. Oh crap."**

**Just before they become out of view they see a figure knock something on Octavians head and he falls over, unconscious.**

**Of course, he falls on Thalia, who screams Bloody Mary.**

**The figure helps her up and she gasps a "HOLY SHI-" before the figure puts a hand up in warning.**

**They walk back and the moonlight shines to see Calypso walking with Thalia.**

**The first thing she does is hug Leo hard, gripping his neck and keeps muttering," I'm so sorry." over and over.**

**"****Alrighty then, lets go get Annabeth!" Thalia says.**

**They all nod and run to the direction of screaming.**

******Alright.**

******Don't get confused My Lovelies, but Luke is trying to start a war.**

******Kapeesh?**

******Alright then!**

******I'm sorry for the delays!**

******Review!**

******Pieces and Peaches**

******-Gray**


	15. She's Dead?

To be honest, Annabeth stopped screaming three minutes ago.

She knew her friends wouldn't be here in time as she saw a black void.

Many say you see a white light, but she only sees black with a calm, soft voice making her comes forward.

The bite doesn't hurt. They go in like a needle. But when she feels the blood leaving her veins, well that creates panic.

She fights the calm voice thinking of the people she loves.

Percy. Just his name makes her smile, even through what's happening.

Luke sees her smile and digs his teeth deeper, making her gasp in pain.

She feels him smirk as her eyelids flutter.

_Stay awake!_

_You? Why?_

_They're coming to get you!_

_But you only know what I know!_

_But you do know!_

The annoying voice is right.

With one final tug she forces her eyes to stay wide open, making her eyes water.

Just before she felt her eyes close again her friends ran into the clearing.

Luke's teeth come out of her neck in a quick snap and she falls to the ground on her hands.

She puts her head up to see Calypso in front of her and she presses her back into the tree.

"Let her go, Luke." Calypso's hazed voice says, ringing in Annabeth's skull.

"And why would I do that?" he grins, wiping the rest of her blood away with a finger.

Annabeth grabs for anything to stand, but her vision hazes and her eyes close.

"Annabeth!" Thalia screams. "We are in class, detention!"

Her eyes snap open with a scream of," NO WAY!"

Thalia smiles at her while she scowls.

"Where are we again?"

"Forest, Luke, bad." she sums up.

Annabeth stares at a grinning Luke.

"Oh Gods, save me now."

Luke grabs her arm and jerks her up from her spot.

She sucks in a breath and breaths," Pain. So much pain."

"Now, what do you want for Annie here."

"Don't call me that." she says, annoyed.

His eyes glow red and he stares at her.

She only laughs hard.

"Oh my Gods, he broke her." Katie gasps.

"I'm so stupid." she laughs. "You can't kill me. I'm your only blood source besides animals. You can't hurt me."

He growls, but his eyes show fear.

"Luke, if I'm dead, you have no use for me." she grins.

"Annabeth, what are you…?" Thalia says, until her eyes grow in realization. "NO WAY ANNABETH!"

She smiles at Percy.

"I love you Percy, no matter what."

He looks at her in confusion still while Thalia's eyes water.

She grabs Luke's clawed hand and in one quick motion sends it toward her stomach, causing the skin to break and her to bleed.

She coughs and leans over, still laughing.

Luke immediately grabs her before she falls and turns her laughing figure over.

Her friends rush to her sides, not caring if Luke's holding her.

She coughs blood and closes her eyes with a smile.

"ANNABETH!" Katie says, shaking her. "She's alive, I know it!"

She goes into hysteria while Travis hugs her to his body.

Percy and Thalia hug over her.

Leo and Calypso share pained looks.

Luke drops her lifeless body and simply stares off into space.

Annabeth Chase is dead.

…

Annabeth stands up in a white room.

"I killed myself?" she asks no one.

"Yeah, you did." a voice says.

She turns to see a girl with frizzy red hair, painted jeans, and weirdly enough a satchel full of plastic blue hair brushes. **( A/N I had to do it :P)**

"Rachel." Annabeth guesses, pointing to her name tag.

She nods with a giant smile.

"I'm dead?" Annabeth asks.

Rachel nods again and Annabeth sighs.

"I'm so stupid."

"On the contrary." Rachel grabs a ball of the fluffy clouds on the ground and throws it into the air. A screen appears of her friends carrying her back to the cave. Katie and Juniper are sobbing, Thalia looks like a zombie and Percy. Percy's eyes seem to have a crack through them and his feet shuffle forward.

"Oh Percy." she whispers. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, your going back." Rachel says simply.

She turns to her. "What now?"

"You. Are. Going. Back." she says slowly.

"I heard you, but how?" Annabeth asks.

"You weren't suppose to die. You have more to live for."

"Oh uh, thanks?"

"But, someone was suppose to die there, and you caused him not to."

"Who?"

Rachel grins wide. "Luke."

"So, like if I come back, he'll die?"

"Yep."

"Sweet!"

"I know right!"

"When do I go back?"

"When they bury your body."

"What, so I'll be buried alive?"

"Hey, I never said you'd come back conveniently."

"True." Annabeth sighs.

So the exchange a few more words and she waits for them to bury her body.

…

Percy and Leo make a coffin while Thalia takes her anger out on building a hole.

Katie goes to get flowers with Travis and Juniper while Grover and Calypso go get her blade to bury her with.

An hour later they put her in the coffin.

"She's not dead." Katie whispers. "I know it."

Thalia snaps. "KATIE! Feel her pulse! NOTHING! ANNABETH IS DEAD, GET IT THROUGH YOUR BRAIN!"

Katie looks at her calmly. "She isn't dead."

Travis takes her back to the cave as the others look at the coffin.

Not able to bury it they leave.

Everyone except Thalia and Percy, who stay until the rising sun burns their skin.

…

Annabeth's pale body slowly has color return to it as her wounds heal.

Her sharp holes where the claws went into her stomach close slowly and the blood dries brown on her body.

Her lungs slowly open and her heart starts to beat against her ribcage.

Her body, now in a new clean cotton shirt and brown trousers with knee high boots, slowly starts to move.

Her thumbs move, her toes shake, her head turns sideways.

Then her eyes, once grey, open wide, now a clear light blue color.

Her mouth opens and chokes for air.

Her eyes slowly turn back into a light grey while she looks around the cramped coffin.

Her blade is held in her hands like a bouquet of flowers.

She looks down at the new clothes and her blond curls itch the back of her neck.

Moving her arms from her sides she presses on the top of the coffin and begs for her to not be underground.

It falls off with a 'POP' and slides to the side of the box.

She slowly sits up, her back still aching.

Looking around she realizes it's near afternoon.

'Rachel said when I was buried alive...' Annabeth thinks curiously as she swings her legs over the side of the box.

She feels the cool air on her skin for a minute until she pushes herself out of the box.

Instead of going to her friends she goes straight to the forest to make sure Luke dies.

She weaves through tree after tree to find him doubled over in pain.

She walks over to him.

"Luke."

He looks up at her.

"Annabeth?"

"Go to sleep Luke. You'll feel better. They'll forgive you." she says soothingly.

He fights it for a minute but eventually closes his eyes and his breathing stops.

She sighs and turns before walking away.

Now how to tell her friends she's alive.

**Sorry I've been gone, I've been rewiring my profile and making a new story! It's for Don't Starve, and you should check it out, even if you don't know what Don't Starve is. If you don't, look it up, My Lovelies!**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


	16. The End is BitterSweet

Annabeth walks to the cave to see everyone either sleeping or sitting up with tired eyes.

She walks in nonchalantly. "Hey Thalia." she calls to a sleepy the Thalia.

"Hey Annabeth." she yawns.

Her back goes rigid and she looks at Annabeth.

"PERCY, THERE WAS SOMETHING IN THAT BREAD!" She shouts.

"No, it's really me!" Annabeth says quickly.

By now everyone's awake and staring wide eyed at Annabeth.

"Explain…" Travis says. "Fast."

So she told them everything. Rachel, the plastic hairbrushes, the second chance at life, Luke's death.

"Woah!" Calypso says. "If Luke's dead, wouldn't the spell on all of us be too?"

Everyone gets up and runs to the forest with their umbrella's.

"Connor!" Katie and Travis scream.

"Coach Hedge!" Piper screams.

They find them all around Luke's dead body.

Octavian looks murderously at Annabeth. "You did this."

"I didn't. Rachel did." Annabeth says calmly.

He steps forward and she puts her hand up. Weirdly enough he gets knocked into a tree.

She stares at her hand in wonder.

Flicking her wrist in an experiment, Reyna gets thrown sideways.

She smirks and grabs Connor, bringing him closer.

"Travis isn't evil Connor, get it through your head."

Connor's eyes seem to clear for a minute. "Travis?"

Katie squeals," Connor!" And tackles him in a hug.

Travis soon picks them up and they smile at each other.

"Coach Hedge?" Annabeth says. "Who's he?"

Piper, Jason, and Leo all point to a short man.

"Coach Hedge, show these men who can fight a stupid spell!" Annabeth shouts at him.

Coach Hedge stares at her.

"I got this." Leo smirks. "Coach, Jason and Piper are making out behind the bleachers!"

They both turn pink as he snaps out of it, screaming," Not behind my bleachers!"

They all stare at him.

"Whatcha looking at cupcakes?" he says.

"COACH HEDGE!" They all scream, hugging the short man.

They all go to their cave and live happily ever after.

"The End." I finish.

"Lame!" Travis says.

"I think its cute, but why did you make us the characters Katie?" Annabeth says curiously.

"Just to make it interesting." I reply, flicking Travis's head.

"OW!" He complains.

The dinner bell rings and we all get up.

"Besides it's just a story." Annabeth says, getting up.

"Yeah." everyone agrees before going to dinner.

Just before we leave I catch a glimpse of a bronze dragon with orange eyes.

Has to be my imagination.

Right?

**Short but sweet ending, My Lovelies. Aw, it's over :'(!**

**Don't worry, check out all my other stories! Lol, self advertisement.**

**Also, review which one you want…**

**What Is Love?**

**Katie Gardner, a local scientist, does an experiment on love. On the way she meets an annoying Travis, who tries to get her to loosen up and smile. But with annoyance, can love blossom?**

**Damsel in Defense**

**Thalia Grace, a young princess, gets kidnapped by bandits as a child and it taken in as their own. But what happens when she meets a boy who saves her live? Will she figure out she's the princess, or forever live in secret?**

**I want to do both eventually, but you guys tell me. I'm going to finish I'm Not Crazy first, so I don't get carried away.**

**Review!**

**Pieces and Peaches**

**-Gray**


End file.
